


萨列里（摇滚莫扎特）x蛇（亚当与夏娃）拉郎

by gingerrrr



Category: Adam et Eve la seconde chance, Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerrrr/pseuds/gingerrrr
Summary: 萨列里（摇滚莫扎特）x蛇（亚当与夏娃）拉郎撞梗算我抄





	萨列里（摇滚莫扎特）x蛇（亚当与夏娃）拉郎

莫扎特死后的第三天的夜里，他出现在萨列里的家里，或者说是它？  
萨列里从它身上感受不到鲜活的气息。

“可真冷啊。”  
它说，走近萨列里伏案工作的地方。萨列里知道，这是幻觉。  
因为它有一张和莫扎特一样的脸，但是肮脏，胡须邋遢，衣衫褴褛，看上去还有些疯癫。莫扎特虽然也疯疯癫癫，但至少衣着还体面。而且不会有人能在不惊动任何人的情况下大摇大摆的走进他的书房，更况且，又会有什么人会在十二月的维也纳还几乎光裸着上半身呢。  
“大师，您能施舍给我一个过冬的地方吗？不用太大，一个角落就好，”来访者走到萨列里身边，仿佛没骨头一样靠在椅背上，“但是要暖和些，离壁炉近一些最好不过了。等咱好好睡上一觉，春天来了咱就拍拍屁股走开。”  
萨列里挥了挥手，幻觉并未消失。他开始觉得自己也许什么时候被莫扎特传染了疯病。  
“大师，您没得疯病。”来访者咧嘴一笑，“来摸摸我，这不好好的在这呢。”  
萨列里更加确定自己的了疯病，却还是依言摸了摸对方裸露的皮肤，简直冰的像死人，但却是确确实实存在的。  
“我实在太冷了，我可没指望在大冬天被从花园里赶出来。”来访者蹲下身，下巴搁在萨列里的大腿上瞧着他。  
“当然，我会给您回报。可惜我被轰出来的时候太突然了，不然我可以带一个苹果给您，我原本有一棵树，上面结着最美味的果实。”它慢条斯理地说，露出狡黠的微笑，“不过我觉得您可能更想要别的，不是吗？”  
萨列里发现来访者的瞳孔是细长的，这又有什么奇怪的呢，毕竟自己的两只瞳孔的颜色还不太一样。  
他打算让幻觉继续一会儿，他暂时还不想让那张脸孔消失。  
“那么，我猜你可能需要洗个热水澡。”萨列里掸掸腿上不存在的灰尘站起来，去叫醒女佣准备热水。  
回来的时候来访者懒洋洋的蜷缩在他的椅子上，抱着一条腿翻看桌上的乐谱，另一条腿随意晃荡着。  
“请吧。”萨列里做了个邀请的姿势。  
女佣已经退下，依照他的吩咐，浴缸里放满了热水，准备好了香膏和剃须刀，备用的热水盛在水壶里，搁在火盆上缓慢的翻滚，氤氲的水汽蒸腾，来访者似乎非常满意，他眯了眯眼睛，毫不避讳的除尽衣衫，用指尖试探了一下水温，发出舒适的咕哝，然后带着叹息躺进了浴缸里。  
萨列里脱去外套，只穿着衬衫，捋起袖子抓起剃须刀，刀片贴上来访者下巴的时候，对方明显的抗拒了一下，扑腾起一点水花。萨列里无奈的放下剃须刀，不过至少对方让他仔仔细细的洗了已经虬结的头发，希望它没长虱子。  
来访者舒舒服服的躺着享受着大师的服务，闭着眼睛，甚至哼起了小调。莫扎特的小调，当然，在维也纳三岁小孩都会哼莫扎特的小调。  
半晌，它说：“大师，水有些凉了。”  
萨列里往浴缸里添了点热水。来访者又舒服的哼哼，“大师。”它眨了眨眼，湿漉漉的腿伸出浴缸，用脚趾尖磨蹭着萨列里的膝盖，“您不来一起洗吗？”  
萨列里摊摊手，“我不觉得浴缸里能装得下两个成年人。”  
对方出其不意的伸手揪住萨列里的领口用力一拽，力气大得惊人，萨列里直直跌进浴缸里，发出巨大的水声，他慌乱的扭转身体呼吸，抹了把脸，却发现自己一个人躺在浴缸里。

有什么东西顺着他的腿蜿蜒而来。  
哈，一条蛇。  
和手腕差不多粗。  
蛇钻上来，盘踞在萨列里的胸膛上，昂起脑袋，吐着信子，竖瞳注视着他。萨列里没有觉得害怕，他觉得能够读懂蛇的目光。

果然，不论是人还是动物，只要能够理解对方，就简单了。  
蛇的分量压得他有些呼吸困难，萨列里挣扎着爬出浴缸，费劲的剥掉湿透的衣服，给自己裹上干布。蛇也已经变回人形，笑吟吟的趴在浴缸上看着他狼狈的样子。  
萨列里不想理睬，径自走到壁炉旁，壁炉前铺就着羊毛毯，萨列里背对着它盘腿坐下，看着火苗噼啪。接着他听见哗哗水声和悉悉索索的布料摩擦声。蛇裹着布料赤脚走过来，跪坐在萨列里面前，依旧笑吟吟的，“对不起，我的好大师，我只是想跟您开个玩笑。”  
火光映衬下那张和逝者一模一样的面孔让萨列里有些无法直视，干脆扯过布盖在它头上，仔仔细细的给它擦干头发。  
他的头发柔软蓬松，微微打着卷，被壁炉火光映成浅浅的栗色，如果它肯把胡子刮了，就是一个十足的莫扎特了。  
“明天。”蛇说，“明天我一定刮胡子。”  
炉火让人感受不到寒冷，蛇却不满意，他拉开两人之间的布料，光裸的躯体钻进萨列里怀里一起倒在羊毛毯上，它的皮肤光滑而干燥，凉凉的，紧贴着萨列里，不知餍足的汲取着人类的体温。  
“大师，您可以向我索取，索取您最想要的。”蛇用和莫扎特一样的声音，吐出莫扎特从未说过的话语，直直看着萨列里的眼睛。  
萨列里觉得仿佛要被那狭长的瞳孔吸进去。  
蛇凉凉的大腿卡进他双腿之间，戏弄他的囊袋。“您知道吗，蛇有两条阴茎，不信您摸摸。”蛇牵着他的手来到自己股间。萨列里摸到了和自己并无二致的性器。  
蛇噗呲笑了出声，“对不起，我又忍不住和您开玩笑了。”然后不知羞耻的在萨列里手掌里摩擦起来。  
萨列里的呼吸粗重起来，性器怒张，蛇似乎很得意，它翻身骑上萨列里，用股间摩擦着萨列里的欲望，继续用它不紧不慢的声调说，“萨列里大师，不瞒您说，正是我教会了你们如何生儿育女。”语罢，将萨列里毫无阻碍的纳入自己的身体。  
萨列里以为它的体内也会是冰冷的，却是热的，和他肖想了无数次的一样。  
或许在这方面蛇当真应该被尊称一句大师。萨列里觉得自己从未置身于如此紧致的地方，蛇紧紧的包裹着他上下挺动，他只能放空脑袋用力呼吸，好不让自己立刻射出来。  
“大师，您不看着我吗。”蛇说。  
萨列里收回视线看向蛇，蛇居高临下的盯着他，带着一贯的微笑，头发在它的侧脸上投下阴影，他从未见过这样的莫扎特，即使是在他临终时躺在病榻上，也束着头发。  
萨列里突然觉得胸口一阵苦闷，继而变成了愤怒，他狠狠的把蛇摔下去，让它趴跪着，从它背后大力插进去。  
蛇的身体很柔韧，它一边给自己手淫，屁股高高翘起承受着萨列里粗暴的冲撞，发出恬不知耻的声音，仿佛眼下的状况并没有给它带来任何痛楚。  
萨列里简直无法控制自己的狂怒，眼泪涌出眼眶，他用力掐住蛇的胯两侧一插到底又全部抽出，继而再插进去，蛇仿佛风中的树叶被他撞得东倒西歪，他最后深深的插进去然后射在蛇的身体里，伏在蛇的背上，任由眼泪流进它的头发里。  
蛇把他俩翻过来，把手上自己的精液抹在萨列里的小腹上，然后又给他抹了抹眼泪。萨列里枕着它的胳膊陷入了昏沉。

第二天萨列里是在女佣的惊呼声中醒来的，堂堂宫廷乐师，赤身裸体在壁炉旁躺了一夜，哪怕是在自己家也是不得体的。壁炉依旧燃烧着，没有让他着凉，好像半夜有人添了火。  
他裹了裹布料，并没有看到蛇的踪影，仿佛昨天的一切都是幻觉，但腹部有些干痒，他看了看，上面粘着一些已经干掉的精液，他有些困惑，自己早已过了会梦遗的年龄。  
驱走女佣，他梳洗了一下，叫仆人把早餐端去书房，他还得完成昨天被春梦打断的工作。  
苹果，早餐托盘里放着些水果，他不由自主的拿起那个苹果，想起前一晚莫扎特对他说他有一棵树，结着最美味的果实。  
他看了看手中的苹果，又放下。  
“您不喜欢吃苹果吗？”莫扎特的声音传过来，蛇吐着信子，缓缓的从房间角落的阴影里游出来。

蛇住下了，整个冬天萨列里也没有出门，他得完成皇帝命令的任务，莫扎特死后，皇帝并未再有青睐的作曲家了，音符也变少了，宫廷乐师的工作变得枯燥。  
白天蛇总是呆在壁炉附近的阴影里，或者盘成圆形伏在萨列里的大腿上静眠，重量让萨列里的腿发麻。  
夜深人静时，他们便在壁炉前的羊毛毯上交媾。蛇会说起它的花园，花园里不会凋谢的花朵，它的苹果树，树上最美味的果实，它把果子赠与了别人，为此遭到了驱逐。

罗森伯格听说他很久没出门时来拜访，被萨列里膝盖上的蛇吓出了尖叫。萨列里面无表情的说，这是他最新养的宠物，毕竟贵族们都喜欢稀奇古怪的东西。罗森伯格用鼻子哼了一声，不置可否。  
“这么说，我是您的宠物了。”那天晚上，蛇用腿把萨列里紧紧攀住时这么问。“我以前也觉得我大概是个宠物，却没想掉被丢弃的这么干脆。”  
萨列里紧紧抱住了它，蛇总是不愿意剃须，但这一天难得认真的剃了须，看上去就像刚刚来到维也纳那个时神采飞扬的莫扎特。  
“您会一直豢养我吗？”  
萨列里叹息着射在蛇的身体里。  
天气已经不那么寒冷，柳树吐出第一片嫩芽的那一天蛇悄无声息的消失了。  
萨列里并未觉得怅然若失，他看着窗户光秃秃的柳条随风飘荡，他知道蛇已经无法回归花园，只能在这地上游荡，等下一个冬天到来，当蛇觉得寒冷时，还会回来。


End file.
